My Different Lives
by Lector Dominion
Summary: They say Tsuna is a dame. That he is useless in anything. Was that all there was to him? Let's see his lives in different parallels.


**Author's Note: **Hi there! Good to see you. This is going to be a different stories that centers around Tsuna. I got annoyed by how many plot bunnies are running in my mind and I don't have time to write another story especially when my life is becoming a bit too hectic for me. I cannot even find time to sit down and update my stories.

So I decided to compile all of them and let you read it.

**If you want to adopt some of them****, tell me****. I am willing**** to discuss it with you**. **PM me and we will** **see.****  
><strong>

I will post a link in my profile if someone already adopted a story.

Here is the first fic.

**Disclaimer: **Guys, please. Everyone knows I don't own KHR. So since we all know that, I won't be putting a disclaimer in every chapter, okay? This is not beta'ed and edited! Then let's proceed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's Resolve<strong>

**10 Years into the Future**

Tsuna sighed as he signed all the paperwork he has. Finally, the last stack was finished.

Of all the duties and responsibilities of a Vongola boss, paperwork is the most tiring job he had to do.

He is just thankful all his guardians still supported him despite his difficulty in expressing his emotions. He is glad that he has them with him and had never left him.

Although he would have been happy if he is living a normal life than the one he does now. But at least he is content with his life. Living happily is overrated anyway. And when it comes to his life, it's never true.

There was a soft knock on the door and he didn't need to see to know that it's one of the maids. Not only did he know that everyone close to him wouldn't knock on his office and would just barge in, he also has a monitoring device outside his door, courtesy Bovino family.

"Yes?" He asked in a neutral voice. It has always been that way, his way of speaking. He wasn't always like that, but living the life he had can make a person like me.

Or it will depend on how they react.

"Vongola Nono, The Young Lion and Reborn-san is here Decimo." The maid said.

Instantly, his eyes that was only neutral before turned a little cold before he spoke in a frigid voice.

"Let them in'"

The door opened, and there the three entered. The maid bowed respectfully, which he nodded to before the door closed. He turned his gaze on his guest, eyes still having that frigid stare. He gestured the seats which the three went to and spoke.

"What can I help you?"

He saw Iemitsu, his _father_ squirm on his chair. Nono's eyes looked sad and Reborn, his tutor looked uninterested.

"Tsuna-kun," Nono began, and he_ dislike _how grandfatherly he look and speak. He especially _loathed_ how he speaks his name so casually and familiarly when in reality, he couldn't care less about them.

Well, maybe not Reborn. He might dislike his tutor for forcing him with his training and his torturing ways and for making him look like a fool, but they have an understanding. As long as Vongola thrived and is safe, the two can be civil with each other.

That's all Tsuna could ever give.

"Maybe you need to rest. Get a vacation and relax. I'm sure you're tired. You've been stuck there for a long time. Even bosses have vacation."

"Thank you for your concern Nono, but I don't need it. Is that all you want to say to me?"

"Tsuna, you need to rest! You need to take care of yourself!" His father said. He can feel his left eyebrow twitch when he heard that.

"I managed just fine Iemitsu. Don't worry about my health." His _father_ flinched as if he was struck. But he really didn't care. He might feel guilt about what he had said but he would not take them back. Even his guilt would not make him stop saying the words that he knew needed to be said. They are the truth after all. And the three in front of him are all adults. They can take it.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're finished with your paperwork. You need to rest." That was Reborn.

Hmm, so they also have Reborn with them.

But he did not concede. He may have decided not to do what they wanted him to do even if that was what he had planned in the first place just because of his stubbornness, but he really did not care. Conceding would mean they won and he swore not to allow them to dictate his life anymore. Besides, he did not need to listen to them. He is his own man now. He didn't need nor want anyone to dictate what he does to himself and his time.

Those times were already over.

His already frigid stare became even colder and the temperature inside the office seemed to have dropped, but in reality, it did not.

"What I do in my time is my business, not yours. If that's all-"

"Are you still mad at me?" Iemitsu blurted out before he had paled. Nono looked at Iemitsu and Reborn now looked interested.

Truthfully, Tsuna did not think his father would bring this up. The three in front of him had not really confronted him about his dislike of them. They only toyed with the facts.

It seemed now is the time for the inevitable.

"I'm not mad at you Iemitsu-" his father once again flinched at how he addressed him but Tsuna simply cannot help it. That is how he sees his father, as a fellow leader and not as his father.

He was never a father to him.

And he might have liked seeing Iemitsu flinch even just a little. His tutor's sadistic tendencies had rubbed in him after all. He would not be able to survive his tutor without inheriting something from him.

"I just dislike you." He said in a neutral voice. He looked calm that it seemed he was speaking a fact.

There was silence inside. Tsuna waited patiently because he knew that someone will speak soon. Because he knew the time came for them to talk.

"Tsuna-kun..." Nono started. He looked at the previous Vongola boss straight in the eyes and dipped his head slightly in a nod as if he was speaking a business deal.

"Yes, I also dislike you. In fact I loathed both of you"

Silence, though this time, he alone continued because by the paralyzing shock the two had, he knew they would not be able to continue. Even Reborn looked surprised.

What did they think, he would be awkward saying it? He scoffed inwardly. That assumption is wrong.

"In fact, I even hated Reborn, but at least it's only dislike now and I can stand being civil with him." Reborn's hand shook slightly before he stilled.

Tsuna stood up alowly and went to the window. He stared at the view of the Italy before he looked at the three again with a smile.

"Did you know, I was three when Iemitsu started to leave home and only returned when I was eight? Of course you do." He said mildly, as if he was commenting about an everyday topic. "Did you know that Nana apparently knew that Iemitsu is the boss of Cedef, and wanting his husband to be proud of her parenting skills, she wanted me to stop being a dame?

"How? By purchasing a punishment bracelet from the Estraneo branch that deals with the Bovino and gave it to me. She said it would stop making me a dame. Again, how? By dosing me with electricity from the controller she has when I make a mistake, and considering how I'm a dame, it was a lot."

The three looked pale. Tsuna smiled serenely.

"She even threw me in the middle of a gang and Yakuza fights in different places outside of Namimori and expected me to get out alive. That was why my flames burned your seal Nono, it needed to protect me."

Silence. They were frozen hearing those from Tsuna's neutral voice and emotionless face.

"I guess now you know why I have a ridiculous pain tolerance, right Reborn?"

Reborn's grip on the sofa tightened.

No one knew what really went on in the Sawada Household. They knew Nana was pretty crazy and has an obsessiveness to Iemitsu. They thought they knew how much especially when Reborn went to the household one night with Iemitsu in tow after returning back to Italy to drag his ass back to Japan without warning only to see Nana carving Tsuna's back with 'Iemitsu is the greatest.' using a small knife.

Tsuna never uttered a sound, his eyes were dull, almost dead, though his hands at that time were white from gripping his pants tight.

"She even taught me not to show emotions because they are weakness. I guess now you also know why I don't have any expression on my face. It's an ingrained habit."

Curiously for Tsuna, Iemitsu's eyes looked sad, guilty, and furious. He did not know those emotions can be used as one.

"Did you know, I was so greatful to my Papa-" Iemitsu looked startled and shot Tsuna a look which he only rwturned with a sincere smile. "…that he finally got me out with Nana, even if I still hated Iemitsu at that time." Again, Iemitsu flinched. Reborn cannot help but think that his student probably did that intentionally to see Imetsu's flinch.

His assumption would be correct had he known what goes on in Tsuna's mind.

"I then planned my entire life. I was free! I can finally do what I want." Here all three of them winced. They can clearly see what happens next.

"Then you tell me I am to be the next Vongola Boss and that I have no choice since I am a direct descendant of Primo. I declined. I did not want it. But did you listen? Of course not. Vongola's and the Mafia world's future is more important than some abused kid."

"No Tsuna! That's not true!" Iemitsu said. Reborn watched as Tsuna looked at his father before smiling mildly.

"Don't worry so much Iemitsu, I know you're only saying that now out of guilt. I know that what I said earlier was true for all of you, at least before. For you, who all lives in the world of mafia and the underground, the fate of the world you live in is greater for you and is your top priority over one kid. Even Iemitsu left and didn't return for how many years. He is more concerned about CEDEF and Vongola than his family."

Again, silence. Tsuna cannot help but chuckle at their guilty and sad faces. Though Reborn still had that indifferent face, but he was tipping his hat lower than before.

This talk had gone his way and Tsuna could not help but at least be happy with that.

The three looked at him when he chuckled so he spoke. "Don't worry about it. Vongola thrived in my watch, even if we did have a problem right now. You must be happy."

Silence. Tsuna walked slowly back to his chair and sat down elegantly. "So, is there anything else?"

"Tsu-Tsuna," his beloved father spoke, and his carved back twinged slightly, he ignored it. He was already used to the tingling he can feel on his back whenever Iemitsu spoke to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." he said. Nono continued, surprising him a little, but not that much.

"I'm sorry for giving you this kind of life Tsuna-kun."

"Don't worry. I've already forgiven you all. I know why you did all of it." They all sighed in relief, though there was still guilt in their faces but he continued, making them still. "But I can't forget you see. So my dislike and hatred to you has nothing to do with forgiveness, but with my inability to forget and get over it."

Silence once again.

"Is that all? You may go. I will think of what to do on my free time." he smiled at them serenely and the three stood up. He nodded and they nodded back somewhat stiffly before going out.

When he is certain that all of them were out of his range, he slumped on his chair.

Despite him holding his own, he cannot help but feel the anger and helplessness he had felt before as if they happened in just mere seconds ago, though his face still did not have any emotions in them.

He sucked in a huge breath and released them slowly. But when he did that, his eyes became watery. He did not need his intuition to know that he is crying especially when his cheeks became wet. But he let them fall. He had not cried since he was five so he had a lot of tears to cry on.

"Boss." He turned abruptly to his right and saw his guardians all on the door that connects to Gokudera's office. He had forgotten about that. He had forgotten that he had connected his office with Gokudera's to stop his storm guardian from sitting on the floor of his office and help him with paperwork.

He blinked his eyes to stop his tears from falling but it would not. His tears won't stop.

Chrome, his other mist guardian walked to him and held his hand.

"It's okay boss. You can cry." That was the catalyst. The rest of his guardians entered his office. Even Mukuro and Kyoya was there, though they were not crowding around him. But just the presence of his two most anti-social guardian is enough for him.

"It's okay to be sad Tsuna." The sombre voice of Takeshi said. He tried to smile but he could only manage a twitch on his lips. Thankfully, they got it because their tense frame relaxed. Gokudera was only silent.

"Hayato." He said, or more like asked. Hayato gripped his hands tightly before he cried. Tsuna was stunned.

"How could Nana hurt you? How could I have not known? I am your right hand man Juudaime! I should have known! I was always there! I was-"

"Reborn was staying in my house and he hadn't known. He suspected but he had not known. Remember that Hayato." He tried to put warmth in his voice but it only became firm. But at least Hayato stopped crying. He looked at Tsuna with determined eyes before speaking again.

"I will blow everyone who hurts you Juudaime. I will!" Onii-san's loud voice became next and then the rest of his guardians – sans his cloud and other mist – shouted too.

He heard a cry and saw Lambo crying. "Lambo…"

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!" was only what Lambo continued to say while crying. He patted Lambos' head to calm him down but it seemed to make his cries louder.

Everyone stopped shouting and then took on a sombre face. He gave them a look.

"No, I don't want your treatment to me and to anyone to change. You hear?" They looked reluctant but they nodded. Though for the first time, he saw Kyoya and Mukuro's eyes look at each other and turned into a steely glint. It looked like they have some sort of understanding. Tsuna struggled to know what. His intuition only telling him that the two are planning something.

Someone wiped his tears and he saw that it was Chrome. She looked sad.

"I'm okay Chrome."

But Chrome did not think so. Just seeing her boss' tears continuing to flow yet his face never changed emotion is enough for her to feel sad. But she can feel herself become determined to protect him as his mist guardian.

She would do better.

She smiled at boss before retreating slightly to make space for the others.

As she watched them converged, she fingered the listening device in her hands. Mukuro-sama looked at her and gave her a knowing look when she tried to hide the small device she has on her hands. She looked wide-eyes at Mukuro-sama but when he gave a small sincere smile, she relaxed and realized that he would allow her to do what she wished.

Their plan to get their past selves to the present is still in contemplation but she knew it would happen.

And before she leaves, she would make sure that their past selves get to hear the conversation.

Then boss would have people to help him earlier than he had before.

And she knew that her past self would be determined to protect boss more than she had before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Got it! Finally! I have this idea because I really got annoyed with one of the fics I read. I forgot the title of that but it was good. I just really got annoyed with how Tsuna just accepted Reborn's tendencies and how he is being forced to be a mafia leader. I know that was also like that in canon but somehow, that fic made me rrrrreeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy annoyed than in canon.

I made this chapter a confrontation into the future and some comfort Tsuna needs. With a bit of his life in the past of course with a couple of twists. Sorry for those who liked Nana. I also actually like her in canon but her never-ending cluelessness and the way she calls her own son as Dame is absolutely infuriating.

Those who disliked this Tsuna? I'm sorry but this is my representation of him. If I was the one being forced to accept being a boss of a mafia, I'd flip. Especially when I thought that I am free to make my own decision.

Anyway, like it? Go on, comment.

**REMEMBER TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE! IT HAS ANNOUNCEMENT YOU WOULD NEED TO READ!**


End file.
